Knock Knock
by YumeNekoGirl
Summary: She escaped. She was saved. She was scared. Was. "Knock Knock" she went and he answered. What happens next? (Lemon in later chapters)
1. Knock Knock

I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I do, however, own Rosy. The first few chapters are short on purpose, and I'll be uploading a few chapters at a time to counteract this. Reviews are welcome, but please be nice.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One.

Running. It's all I can do at this moment. Running from him.

Dirt. I've fallen a few times, now covered in dried mud, blood, and grass.

Trees. Running through a forest isn't too bad. Just the roots trying to trip you with one false step. The branches scraping at your arms and face. Yeah, not too bad. Could be worse. I could be stuck with him.

Hope. I finally spot something. A rounded door. Tears of joy escape my eyes.

Knocking. I run to the door, jumping down the steps, nearly running into the door. I pound on the door as hard as possible. Unable to call into the door for help I cry harder.

Man. The door opens to reveal a man with scraggly hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He turns to the side as an invitation; to which I run in and collapse onto the cold, concrete floor.

Black. The color I see next as I black out from relief that I'm finally; hopefully safe.

* * *

Next: Sam.


	2. Sam

I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I do, however, own Rosy.

The chapters are purposfully short. Sorry for that. To counteract this I'm uploading multiple chapters at once.

Reviews are welcome, but do be nice, please.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two Sam's Discovery

"Sam!" I hear my brother call for me while I was doing some research on some case in Portland, Oregon before bringing it to him.

"What?" I call back closing my laptop.

"Can you go get some more beer?" He questions.

I groan, I had just bought a pack two days ago. "Yeah."

I get up and start towards the garage door when I hear knocking. No normal knocking, pounding. I pull out my gun. "Shit" I briskly walk to the front door and open it to see a woman covered head to toe in dirt and blood. I turn to the side to see if I've been set up by Dean in his way of trying to get me laid ( **AN** : I know it's messed up); only to be startled by the woman runs in and collapses on the floor by the rail. Before I could say anything she really collapses out cold. "Shit" I say again.

Picking her up I walk downstairs. "Dean." I call out. "Dean!"

Dean comes running around the corner at full speed. "Sam? What's wro…" He nearly trips over his own feet when he sees her. "Aw shit. This means no beer."

I roll my eyes.

* * *

Oh Dean.

Next: Her First Day


	3. Her First Day

I don't own Supernatural or the characters. I do, however, own Rosy. These chapters are short on purpose. To counteract this I am uploading multiple chapters at once. Please be patient for new chapters.

Reviews are welcome, but please be nice.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 Her First Day

(Mystery Girl's POV)

I open my eyes in a start. Jolting, finding out that I'm bound to a chair in a dark room. Tears roll down my face as I sob, I've walked into his trap.

The door in front of me opens to reveal a different man, with short spiky hair and green eyes. I start shaking, fear in every cell in my body.

"How did you find us?" He asks coldly.

All I can do is shake my head unable to talk; not just from fear, but also from the abuse from, him.

"Talk" he commands which makes me cry harder.

"Dean, I don't think she's a demon" I hear another voice sigh. This coming from the man who opened the door. I look to him with hope in my eyes. "Let me try okay?" He asks the other man who gives an exasperated hand gestures towards me.

"Hi" he directs towards me. I just look at him. He clears his throat, "uh... Sorry about this" he gestures towards the room, the cuffs. "Precaution"

"Sam you're not trying to date her, just ask her the damned questions" the other man groans.

"Right. First question." He says right before touching my forehead, his hand is wet and cold. I look at him questionably. "Dean, she's not a demon"

He then presses something to my wrist. It's cold and silver. "Okay." He adds.

He takes out something very pointy, shiny, and large. Using this he cuts my finger as gently as possible. I wince at the pain and sob harder than I was before. "Not an angel"

He grabs something from the other man and grabs my jaw gently prying it open. "Sorry" he apologizes before something very salty enters my mouth.

At this point he says something I don't catch and the other man comes rushing into the room and unleashes me from the cuffs. I run to the corner of the room and curl into a ball.

"I'll take her to one of the rooms" one of them says to the other right before I feel arms around me.

"It's okay" I hear the man whisper. "I am really sorry about that, we just had to be sure"

—

I had wrapped my arms around the shaggy haired mans neck as he carries me to a room. "I'm Sam" he introduces "the other guy is my brother Dean. Who are you?" He sets me down.

I look at him and grab his arm. He flinches, but allows me to use my finger to spell out my name.

"R. O. S. A. L. Y. N. Rosalyn?" He looks at me.

I nod and offer a weak, small smile. He smiles back and then frowns.

"I know this is going to sound a bit weird, but how did you find this place?"

I grab his arm again and spell out running. "Running from what?"

I start crying again. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He grabs my head gently and wipes away my tears. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He grabs my hand and guides me to the bathroom. Before he could leave the bathroom I grab his hand. "You okay?" He asks worriedly. I shake my head and turn around. "Shit, I forgot" I hear from behind me, obviously having seen it before. "Okay, I'll help you."

He comes closer to me and helps me strip off my shirt, careful not to bump the large gash on my back. "What happened to you?" I hear him ask quietly. I don't react, sounds like he was asking himself.

I cover myself and turn around not looking him in the eyes as he helps me strip off my dirty pants. He stops there knowing that I can get clean well enough with my panties on. He strips off his shirt before starting the water. "You can wear that when you're done. Before you put it on though I'll dress your wounds."

I nod as I get under the stream of warm water. Letting out a small noise in pain as the water seeps into the large wound on my back. He steps in behind me with a towel. "Just relax" he coos as I tense up. I nod again.

—

(Sam's POV)

"Shit, I forgot" I say as she turns her back towards me. "Okay, I'll help you" I tell her. The gash on her back starts at her right shoulder and disappears at the lip of her pants. Well, what's left of her pants. This is also when I notice the black and white speckled tail. Deciding to ask her later, I walk towards her and gently peel off the strips of shirt she has on. I notice that there's no bra, probably fell off when the cut was inflicted. "What happened to you?" I muse to myself.

She turns around and I notice she was looking away from me as she covers herself. Once she was stripped of everything but her dirty underwear I strip off my shirt for her to wear after she's cleaned and her wounds are dressed. I let her know that that's my intention when I turn back to her before starting the water.

Rosalyn gets into the water and I see her face bunch up in pain. I sigh and slowly get into the stall behind her with a wash cloth. "Just relax" I say softly as I see her tense up. As I wash the dirt and blood off her skin I realize how malnourished she is and how pale.

She turns around with her hands at her side and looking at the wall next to her. I have to think of fighting demons and my brother naked to keep myself from scaring her more with a hard on. That would not help anything. That's when I notice that she has a small tattoo right under her left breast of a word I wish I could unsee, "servus" I say. She covers it up and starts to shake.

"No it's okay, sorry I was just reading it" I explain as I pull her into a hug. While awkward because she's almost completely naked and I'm not wearing a shirt she welcomes it. I pull away and look her in the eyes. "I will find who did this to you and kill them so you won't have to live in fear"

With this she smiles and kisses my cheek and mouths "thank you"

* * *

*laughs* A budding romance?

Next: Conflicts.


	4. Conflicts

I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I do, however, own Rosy. The chapters from here should slowly become longer. To counteract any short chapters I will be posting multiple chapters at once.

Reviews are welcome, just please be nice.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 Conflicts

"Sam!" I hear Dean yell from the front room. I had just finished dressing Rosalyn's wounds and she was now wearing my shirt.

"I'll be right there" I yell back. Rosalyn smiles at me and points to my very wet pants. "Oh yeah" I turn and jog to my room, Rosalyn following closely behind me. She stands in the doorway as I strip off my pants and boxers into new ones.

"Sam, seriously it doesn't... Why is she wearing your shirt? Sammy, what did I tell you about fucking the enemy?" Dean drones as he turns the corner into the hallway seeing Rosalyn.

"Dean, she needed clothes, and she isn't the enemy." I explain.

"But that doesn't excuse why you're changing your pants. Sam really?" He questions pinching his nose in exasperation.

"Dean, no. She needed help and I was there to help her" I chuckle.

"So you took a shower with her? Sam do you realize that right now I can tell that she has nipple piercings?" He adds.

SLAP

"Bitch"

SLAP SLAP

"Fine! Sorry! Damnit! What the fuck is that?" Dean concedes and then yells.

I turn around to see a very angry Rosalyn her tail swishing about behind her and a very red-faced Dean. "You deserved that brother. Anyway, she has a very large gash on her back starting at her right shoulder and ends right above her left buttock, and a tattoo that says slave in Latin, oh and she has a tail."

"Can I see this tattoo? And are you really going to handle this tail situation that lightly?" He asks.

I see Rosalyn raise her hand to slap Dean again. "Yup." I say to Dean then to Rosalyn, "He doesn't know where it is."

She drops her hand and walks over to my bed and lays down, her tail wrapping around her waist. "The tattoo is under her left breast"

"Oh. Well, I was about to tell you that we've got a small problem outside the boundary of the bunker. I think it's what was chasing... Rosalyn." He informs. "They're definitely demons too. We are not done with this tail business"

"Do they know we are here?" I ask. "And yes, we are."

"No, but they know she is and that means we can't leave for a while." He huffs. "And we are still out of beer"

A snort comes from the bed when Dean said that.

"You think that's funny?" Dean coldly asks. Rosalyn huffs, sticking her tongue out.

"Woah Dean calm down. Please. Just call Crowley to call his minions back to Hell" I step between him and Rosalyn. "Really Dean, calm the fuck down."

He turns around and stomps back to the book room.

"Sorry Rosalyn" I turn to her. "Do you really have nipple piercings?" I can't believe that I missed that earlier.

She rolls her eyes and nods then points to where the tattoo is. "Oh, they forced them on you didn't they?"

She nods.

"I'm sorry." I sit down on the bed by the headboard. I get startled when she curls up with her head in my lap. "No, no, no" I push her back.

I get up and look at her. "You're not my slave. I'm not going to treat you like a slave. You're not going to act like a slave. Please."

She looks up at me and nods then lays back down and closes her eyes. I take the hint and turn the light out and walk to the book room.

* * *

Next: Conflicts Resolved


	5. Conflicts Resolved

I don't own Supernatural or the characters. However, I do own Rosy. My chapters are short on purpose. To counteract this, I am uploading more than one chapter at a time.

Reviews are welcome. Please be nice.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5. Conflicts Resolved

As I lay on the man named Sam's bed, I think of the day.

I ran from my captor, found a safe haven, got accused of being a demon, took a shower with a very handsome man, and slapped his brother. I need to apologize to the man named Dean. I get up and walk down the hall to where I hear the brothers' voices.

"She has to go as soon as possible" I hear the one named Dean say.

"Because she slapped you? Or because she's a woman? Or because you're afraid I'll fall in love again?" I hear Sam question.

"Sam. Yes, I'm offended that she slapped me, but I'm more scared of your sanity. You just met her, and you've already showered with her, and I can see you're already falling for her" Dean lectures. "And she has a fucking tail! How is she not a demon?"

I look offended for no one to see.

"We should be more worried about her than whether or not I will fall in love with her" Sam counters. "She has been a slave to a demon, Dean, a fucking demon and she escaped! If this demon is anything like Crowley she's not going to get away easily. If we let her go or kick her out she won't last a day. They'll find her and kill her."

"You're right" Dean concedes.

I walk out and towards Sam and grab his arm.

"D. E. A. N. S. O. R. R. Y. Oh, Dean she's apologizing for slapping you." Sam looks at Dean.

I walk to Dean and outstretch my arms. He looks at me then Sam the nods. I hug him and he hugs back begrudgingly. Letting go he sighs. "Damnit. Looks like she's staying"

I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Woah don't get any ideas sister" he says as I turn to Sam. I nod and point to Sam. "Oh? Sam looks like she has eyes on you."

"And you're afraid of me falling in love with her." Sam sighs.

I blush and nod. I grab Sam's arm again. "S. A. V. I. O. R. Savior? I just opened the door." I nod. "Oh. Okay."

"I guess it's that easy to be a savior. I'll uh just leave you to alone. I called Crowley and he's called off the demons looking for her. Surprisingly he also gave me the last known address for the demon that captured her. He's a demon that's well known for taking slaves when they are 3 years old. How old are you Rosalyn?" Dean explains.

I grab Sam's arm again. "20. May 4th, 1996."

"You've been his slave since you were 3? So, 17 years?" Dean asks me.

I shake my head. "B. O. R. N. F. R. O. M. S. L. A. V. E. Wait your mother was one of his slaves?" I nod. "How about your father? Is he human" I nod again. "B. R. E. E. D. I. N. G. F. A. R. M. A breeding farm for human slaves?" I nod.

"Oh, that's just not right." Dean almost vomits. "How did you escape? You really need to learn how to talk."

I look down and start crying. "Enough for now" Sam says as he picks me up. "We will continue later."

Dean seems to understand as I hear nothing more from him as Sam carries me to his room and lays me on his bed. I curl up instantly as he changes out of his jeans he changed into just an hour ago. "Would you like your own room?" He asks me. To which I shake my head. "Okay." He crawls into bed and closes his eyes. I stay awake a bit longer waiting for him to fall asleep before I snuggle up to him.

My savior.

* * *

Next: Nekomata


	6. Nekomata

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I do, however, own Rosy.**

 **Reviews are welcome, but please be nice.**

 **I plan on uploading chapters in sets of 5, this way any chapter that is short is followed by more content and you don't become annoyed with lack of content.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 6. Nekomata?

 **(Sam's POV.)**

I wake up to feel heaviness on my chest. I look down to see Rosalyn curled up and sound asleep. I take this time to really look at her. She has very long, very blonde hair that is wrapped up around my arm loosely as if she had been tossing a turning a bit in her sleep and I had unconsciously tried to sooth her. Her tail was wrapped around my waist almost in a protective way. She was extremely pale so I assume that she was one of the indoor slaves. Despite her paleness she had a light dusting of freckles on her cheek bones and temples. Her lips were parted in a relaxed state and her eyelashes twitched as she dreamt. Her being malnourished, I'm pretty sure that if I were to wrap my hands around her waist is be able to touch finger tips. Her legs were long and wrapped around mine. It was at this moment I became hyper aware of the fact that the shirt she was wearing was no longer covering anything but her neck and shoulders. My third leg had now come alive and was standing upright.

I then gently and slowly got out of bed so I could check her bandages. The bandages covering her back were just barely red and more browning. Her tail swished once before curling up on her hip. Going to the bathroom to grab a towel and a bucket of water and more bandages I run into Dean.

"How is she?" He asks.

"She's still asleep. I'm about to change her bandages" I inform him.

"I found a case that's kinda urgent. You stay here and look after Rosalyn and I'll take care of it. Okay?" Dean looks at me seriously.

"Of course. Call if you need help okay?" I look back just as serious.

"I will" and with that he walks to the garage and drives to where ever the case is.

—

I walk back into the room and see that Rosalyn is still asleep, but now on her stomach so I can now see the full extent of the bandages. They're very dark. Surprisingly enough the blood didn't transfer onto the sheets. I walk to the edge of the bed and shake her arm gently.

"Rosalyn wake up, I need to change your bandages. You're welcome to go back to sleep when I'm done."

She opens her eyes slowly, her beautiful bright blue eyes. "Hmmn" she is only able to get out. I smile at her as she slowly sits up and yawns. I strip her of the bandages and clean up the wound. I had grabbed a med kit after meeting with Dean so I would be able to stitch her wound shut, as I'm doing so I look closer and notice that the wound is starting to really fix itself quickly.

I finish stitching and cleaning the wound and as I start wrapping the wound up in clean bandages Castiel walks in.

"Sam. Who's this?" He asks in a gruff tone.

Rosalyn starts to shake. "Hey Cas. This is Rosalyn. She's staying with Dean and I."

"Why is she wounded? Is that a tail?"

"She ran away from someone who was treating her terribly. Yes." I say answering both questions.

Once Rosalyn is all wrapped up I put my shirt back on her and tuck her back into the bed. "I'll be back soon to check on you." She nods.

—

"Why do you have a demon slave here? I thought you boys were better than that. Especially one that's a Nekomata" Cas accuses.

"She came to us yesterday around noon. We didn't know what had happened until that evening. She just showed up and fainted." I explain. "What's a Nekomata?"

Cas sighs. "Well you're lucky. This particular demon is too worried about the other slaves of his to come get her. I thought I'd mention that he keeps them as virgins until their 21. She's only 20 from what I've gathered. Oh. A Nekomata is essentially a cat demon. She isn't affected by normal demon killing things."

"Dean talked to you?" I ask, processing the Nekomata information.

"Yes"

"Okay. Well I'm going to go back to Rosalyn and check on her. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, just don't upset Rosalyn." I warn.

"Sam, try not to fall in love too quickly. She may be 20 years old, but she was once a slave. A slave that was forced to have oral sex with her master. She's unable to speak right now, right?"

I nod, cringing slightly.

"I'll come with you and fix that" he starts walking back to my room.

Rosalyn is startled when Castiel barges into the room and walks briskly towards her. She instinctively cowers, tail swishing violently. Cas puts his index and middle finger tips on her forehead and she stills.

"She's healed. Her back too" he tells me and walks away.

"Rosalyn? Are you okay?"

She nods, still cowering, but more curious of what just happened.

"She probably won't speak still because she's most likely forgotten how." Castiel states. "But when she is ready to learn how she'll be able to"

"T-th-aank y-yo-u." We hear from the bed.

"Or she'll stumble through sentences for a while." Castiel adds small smile on his face.

I smile and look at Rosalyn. "You get some more rest, I'll be back later" I tell her before I walk out with Cas. I have some questions for him.

 **She really is winning over all the boys quickly.**

 **Next chapter: Savior**


	7. Saviour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I do, however, own Rosy.**

 **Reviews are welcome, but please be nice.**

 **I plan on uploading chapters in sets of 5, this way any chapter that is short is followed by more content and you don't become annoyed with lack of content.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 Savior

 **(Still Sam's POV)**

"Do we know the location of this demon?" I ask Castiel.

"Sam, it'd be unwise to track this demon down. He's the head of a large clan. The only one who could stop him would be Crowley, and we all know that Crowley would laugh at us for trying to stop the head of the main slave farm for the demons." Cas then sighs. "I would just let things run their course for a while."

"Cas, I made a promise..." I counter.

"Sam, no." Cas pinches the bridge of his nose.

I look at Castiel and sigh. "I'm going to go back to Rose, she's more my type of company."

Cas sighs again as I walk away.

I walk towards my room to hear rhythmic footsteps coming from it. As I turn the corner I see Rosalyn dancing to music coming from the headphones connected to my iPod. Her eyes are closed as she twirls and sways, tail curled around her waist.

"Ahem" I clear my throat softly.

She jumps a little and opens her eyes, calming as she sees that it's only me. She bounds over to my and hugs me. "H-hi S-Sam."

"Hi Rosalyn" I chuckle.

"D-does-s Ca-a-ast-iel h-a-te me?" She asks me with her head in the crook of my neck.

"No, of course not." I rub her back. She nods.

This is when I realize that we are acting like a couple. She's sleeping in my bed, wearing my shirts, cuddling, and her undeniable trust in me. I push her back and look her in the eyes. "Why do you trust me so much Rosalyn?"

She puts her hand on my chest. "Savior."

"Yes, but why do you trust me?" I push.

She looks down and sighs. "You a-are diff-ferent fr-rom him. Y-you're g-good. Y-you c-care for me."

I don't say anything further, just hug her.

 **Awe.**

 **Next chapter: New Developments.**


	8. New Developments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I do, however, own Rosy.**

 **Reviews are welcome, but please be nice.**

 **I plan on uploading chapters in sets of 5, this way any chapter that is short is followed by more content and you don't become annoyed with lack of content.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 New Developments

 **(6 months later.** **Dean's POV)**

 _*scream*_

I jolt out of bed and run to Sam's room. Slamming open the door I see Sam holding down Rosalyn who's tossing and turning like she's having a nightmare.

"Sam... get your girlfriend under control please. This is the second night in a row." I growled.

"Dean, she isn't waking up." Sam frantically tells me.

"Shit" I walk up to them to see that she's covered in sweat. "Sam she's just having a nightmare."

I walk out of the room stomping because of being woken up again by Rosalyn's nightmares. I won't be able to stay mad at her. She's just too nice.

"DEAN!" I sigh and run back to Sam's room. This time I see Rosalyn cowering in the corner of his room crying that 'he's coming', her pupils are almost nonexistent and slit like a cat's. Every time Sam goes near her she cowers more which makes him back up.

"Dean, I don't know what to do." Sam admits shamefully.

"Sam just sit on the bed and wait for her to go back to you, okay? I'm going back to bed." I walk back out of the room and go to the kitchen to make some coffee.

 **(Sam's POV)**

Rosalyn is cowering in the corner looking like I'm going to beat her and all I can do is sit on my damned bed and wait.

"Rosy, please, it's me." I beg.

This seems to snap her out of whatever funk she was going through slightly and she comes over to me and snuggles against me. "He's coming to get me, Sam." She sobs.

"Who is, Rosy?" I ask her, wrapping my arms around her.

"The one who used to own me" she shivers. She told me that she would never speak his name because it scared her.

"I will never let that happen, got it?" I tell her protectively.

She just nods and curls up closer to me. I look down at her and sigh. These nightmares are becoming more intense because her 21st birthday is in four days. Cas informed me a while back that when a slave turned 21 they were subject to rape and losing their virginities. I hold her closer to me and kiss her forehead. "You're safe with me."

"Thank you Sam." She replies while nuzzling my neck. We were just cuddling like that when Dean comes running in.

"Sam! Sam, Sam! Dude, you would never believe what just happened!" Dean yells drunkenly.

Rosalyn whimpers slightly due to how loud my brother is being. "What happened, Dean?" I rub my left temple.

He laughs and then looks me dead in the eyes and says, "Cas just kissed me."

 **Dastiel! I couldn't resist.**

 **Next chapter: Sammy's Birthday.**


	9. Sammy's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I do, however, own Rosy.**

 **Reviews are welcome, but please be nice.**

 **I plan on uploading chapters in sets of 5, this way any chapter that is short is followed by more content and you don't become annoyed with lack of content.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 Sammy's Birthday

 **(Sam's POV.** **Two days later)**

After the night that Dean got really drunk and kissed Cas, who ended up liking it, there ended up being two relationships in the bunker. Me and Rosy, and Cass and Dean. Who would've thought that my over sexual, female crazed brother would be bisexual. Also, who would've guessed that one of heaven's angels would be gay.

"Sammy" I'm shaken out of my thought process to my lovely girlfriend kissing my cheek and rubbing my arms. I turn and kiss her cheek back; making her giggle. "Happy birthday, Sammy."

"Thank you, Rosy"

She leans over a bit more so her lips are right next to me ear. "Sam, I want to give you something special tonight for your birthday." She whispers sexily.

I shudder slightly, then look at her. "Are you sure?"

She nods and bites her lip gently. "I'm ready. You'll just have to wait until after dinner." She winks and saunters into the hallway that leads to the kitchen.

It's only 3 in the afternoon, so I have at least 4 hours until after dinner. I sigh softly as I try to think of something other than my girlfriend's amazing body. My body betraying me. Ever since Dean and I took her in she has reached a heathy weight, her hair has become more luscious and wavy, and she just seems happy which brings a glow to her skin. Sure, she still has the occasional nightmares, but their getting better and she's easier to calm down.

"Sam! Come here." I hear Dean call out.

I get up and walk in the direction I hear Dean's voice. When I find him, he is barely containing his happiness about something.

"What?"

"Dude! Look what I found!" He pulls out a cat toy. "You should give this to Rosy as a gag gift!" He doubles over laughing.

"That's insensitive Dean." I chuckle anyway.

He puts the toy back in his pocket and hands me a wrapped gift. "Happy Birthday Sammy."

I grabbed the gift and gently opened it. Inside was a new Colt M1911 pistol, with my name engraved on the barrel.

"Dean, this is a beauty, thank you." I hug my brother.

"No chick-flick moments" he says back at me, patting my back.

I chuckle and let go. "Thanks Dean."

"No problem Sammy." He says walking towards his office, "I got to check on something real quick, see you around dinner time. Cas is cooking up a fantastic meal for the four of us."

"Okay." I walk towards the bathroom to hear a beautiful melodic voice coming from it.

She was singing Best Day of My Life by American Authors quite loudly so it was easy to sneak into the bathroom.

Once inside I see her naked form sashaying to the music in her head and voice. I watch the water droplets cascade down her toned abs and long legs. Her hair plastered to her breasts.

As I look her up and down I didn't notice when she stopped singing. I'm so oblivious that she noticed me that I didn't realize that she had become quite pissed off.

"PERVERT!" I hear her yell.

THUNK

Then blackness.

 **(Rosalyn's POV)**

After taunting Sam in the kitchen about this evening I went to the bathroom to take a nice long shower. I wanted tonight to be special for Sam. I finally am ready to give him all of me so I need to be perfect.

I started out by shaving my legs, area, and armpits. Then I moved to washing my hair. By this time, I started singing. After Castiel fixed my vocal cords I took some online voice lessons. Sam loves my voice and it makes him happy so in turn makes me happy.

I turn to wash the conditioner out of my hair when I notice Sam staring at me from just inside the doorway. I watch his eyes trail up and down my body.

"Sam?" I start out, then I see the massive boner straining against his pants. I couldn't help, but feel embarrassed so I screamed at him "PERVERT!" And I threw my shampoo bottle at his head, hitting him between the eyes, knocking him out.

"OI! ROSE ARE YOU OKAY?" I hear Dean yell down the hall.

"YES! JUST YOUR BROTHER BEING A PEEPING TOM!" I yell back. All I hear is laughter.

I finish washing out the conditioner, and turn off the water before walking over to Sam.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

Of course, since he was still passed out he didn't answer. I look at him and I get an idea in my head.

 **(Sam POV)**

I wake up with a stinging headache. "Damnit" looking at the clock I find out that it is 5 o-clock in the evening. "Shit, dinner."

I get out of bed to notice that I am completely naked. On the bed, next to me was Rosy also naked. I look her up and down and notice that there is blood between her legs and on the bed. I look at my penis to see there's blood on it too. "No, no, no." I start freaking out.

"Hmmmn, Sammy?" Rosy mumbles as she opens her eyes.

I run to her side of the bed and kneel down. "Are you okay? Did we? Why don't I remember?"

She starts laughing.

"What?"

She sticks her tongue out and says, "Nice prank".

"So, we didn't...?"

"Nope, I told you to wait until tonight, and I caught you staring." She then laughs again.

"Oh, you little" I pin her down on the bed and kiss her roughly.

She moans softly before pushing me back a little.

"Sorry" I say, kissing her nose. "I'll wait"

About 6 pm, we have dinner, the four of us.

"Cas, will you pass the salt please?" Rosalyn asks.

"Why are you adding salt to an already seasoned meal?" He challenges.

"Because it's not seasoned enough. You always forget to add enough salt."

"Ladies, behave" Dean chuckles.

"Dean I'm not a lady, I have a penis." Cas looks at him confused.

We all look at him dumbfounded.

"What?" He blinks.

"Even after all these years you still don't get Dean's humor." I shake my head.

"Oh, that was a joke" He concludes.

Rose starts laughing so hard she fell out of her chair. "Oh, ow ow, hahahahaha"

I rush to her side. "You okay?"

She nods. "I'm fine. Hahaha."

I smile at her before picking her up. "Goodnight guys."

"Sam, wait!" Cas calls before I can leave. "Here" he hands me a gift.

"Thank you, Cas."

Walking to mine and Rosy's bedroom she starts kissing my neck softly.

"You better stop or we won't make it to the bedroom" I warn.

"What if I want you to take me against the wall?" She retorts.

"You would?" I look at her like she's grown a third head.

"Not this time at least." She taunts.

This girl is going to be the death of me.

 **A/N this is the lemon. If you don't want to read go to the next bold text.**

I gently set Rose on the bed. Leaning in to kiss her softly. She tangles her fingers in my hair not to gently and bites my lip hard enough to elicit a moan from me.

"Rosalyn" I whisper between kisses. "Are you positive?"

She pulls away and looks me in the eye. "Yes." Standing up she switches places with me and pushes me on the bed.

I watch as she slowly takes off her shirt. Exposing her toned stomach. Then her perfect breasts. Inch by inch she shows me her top half to be bare.

Turning so her bottom is to me she sways her hips sensually. Her tail trails my thigh as she does so. I reach up to touch her and she pushes my hands down. "No touching"

Her crystal blue eyes look me in the eyes, the pupil resembling a cat's, giving her a very primal look. My breath becomes ragged as I become painfully aroused.

She unbuttons her jeans slowly, dragging the zipper down slowly. Before pushing her jeans down, she straddles my hips. "Arms up"

My arms fly up as fast as they could. She smiles sexually and starts stripping me slowly, kissing each inch of exposed skin she uncovers. I moan softly as she gets to my pectorals, and licks my nipples teasingly.

She finally finishes taking off my shirt, but before I could kiss her she jumps off my lap. Moving her hips to the nonexistent music she eases out of her jeans. Now completely bare before my eyes.

She extends her foot so it's placed on my chest, pushing slightly. I comply and lay down on the bed. Rosalyn unlatches my belt and unbuttons my pants. "Hips up" she commands, I shiver.

My pants get pulled off quickly and suddenly Rosy is straddling me again. I can feel the warmth of her cunt through my boxers.

"Rosy, you ready?"

She only smirks as she starts rocking her hips on my hard erection.

I moan loudly and grip her hips, guiding her in grinding on my dick. I hear her moan softly as she repeatedly hits her clit on my erection.

I sit up so I can flip us over. She looks at me as I continue grinding on her luscious flower. I mean in and kiss her gently before kissing down her neck down to her chest, flicking her pierced nipples with my tongue gently. I continue kissing down her body to her cunt. I arrive at her clit and I lick it gently.

"Mmmmnm Sammmmm." I hear her moan.

I take her clit into my lips and lick aggressively but gently at the same time, bringing my index finger to her opening. Gently pushing my finger inside her vagina. She squirms uncomfortably at first before arching her back slightly in pleasure. I keep my hand still as I move up her body to look her in the eyes. I search her eyes for any hesitations to what we are doing. When I see none, I start slowly sliding my fingers out of her hot center, just to push them back in.

"Please… more" she begs.

"More what my dear?" I tease.

She gives me a look that made me regret teasing her. Her tail wraps around my wrist and she takes control of my hand, forcing it to pound her pussy. Now, she is moaning louder and her breathing is becoming more labored.

I add my own force behind my tail led hand, making her scream out in pleasure as she climaxes. Boy did she climax. I was not prepared for her to be a squirter as liquid drenches my face and chest. Her tail lets go of my wrist as she passes out from the sheer force of her orgasm.

"Best birthday ever, and I didn't even get laid." I comment to myself as I wipe off my face with my discarded shirt.

 **A/N: End of this part of the lemon. There's going to be a second part in the next chapter.**

I kiss her sweaty forehead, then position her on her side of the bed gently.

KNOCK KNOCK

I go to the door and open it to find a blushing Castiel.

"Um… Sam. Maybe we should think about soundproofing the bunker." He states plainly avoiding my eyes. "Or your room specifically."

"Sorry Cas." I apologize. "I'll look into that as soon as possible."

Cas nods and starts walking away. "Happy birthday though." He says over his shoulder quietly.

I then remember that I still haven't opened my gift from Cas. Wiping my hands on my shirt I go to my desk where the present had ended up. Opening it I see that him and Dean had worked together on my present. Inside the wrapping paper was a brand new polished gun holster. It had my initials engraved on it. "Sweet."

 **Soundproofing would be good in this case. XD**

 **Next: Chapter 10 Rosalyn's Pain.**


	10. Rosalyn's Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters. I do, however, own Rosy.**

 **Reviews are welcome, but please be nice.**

 **I plan on uploading chapters in sets of 5, this way any chapter that is short is followed by more content and you don't become annoyed with lack of content.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: Rosalyn's Pain**

 **(Next day: Rosalyn's POV)**

 **A/N This chapter starts out with a lemon. If you don't want to read go to the next bolded line.**

All I feel as I wake up is pleasure and a wet sensation on my womanhood. I moan softly and open my eyes to see my shaggy haired prince between my legs worshiping my cunt.

His eyes shift upwards and make contact with mine and he stops his ministrations to crawl up my body to give me the wettest kiss I've ever experienced. "Good morning, beautiful"

"Morning, handsome." I moan softly as I feel his hard length pressing against my inner thigh. "I see you're excited"

"You passed out last night before we could finish what we started, so I decided to continue now." He chuckles slightly. "If that is okay with you."

"Oh, Hell yes." I say before biting my lip. "Please, continue."

"Yes, my dear"

He lines himself up with my core before slowly sinking into me. He grunts slightly probably having to do with me being a virgin and tight for his huge cock. I guess this because I'm moaning in pain at the feeling of becoming full, my nails digging into his biceps.

"Are… you… okay?" He asks difficultly, looking me in the eyes.

I can only nod as the pain is unbearable. Tears start forming at the corners of my eyes.

At this point he is fully inside me and the pain hasn't dissipated one bit.

"Rosy, do we need to stop?" He asks worriedly.

I shake my head, determined to not ruin the moment. "Go" I simply command him to move.

He starts off really slow, pulling out inch by inch until all that's left is the tip. I moan in pain, but forcing it to come out as a moan of pleasure to encourage him to make love to me.

He believes me as he kisses me and drives his cock inside me faster than I expected. This makes me scream out into his mouth in surprise and pain. He takes this as pleasure as he continues to make love to me faster and harder. The pain has yet to go away as I feel myself start to tear inside. Being raised as a slave I've become good at hiding my pain as I try to keep this a pleasant experience at least for Sam.

I feel him become more erratic as he comes closer to his climax. I feel terrible as I pretend to also be close, even though I am still in a world of pain.

After about another minute he slams himself repeatedly as hard as possible as he shoots his hot seed into me, biting my shoulder gently. I bite his hard, but not hard enough to break skin.

 **A/N The lemon ends here. However, the next bit is a little gory.**

"Oh, Rosy. I love you." He breathes once his orgasm passes.

"I love you too, Sammy." I smile at him.

He slides out of me as he gets off me to clean off. This is when he notices how much blood is on the bed, my thighs, his cock, thighs, and balls. "Rosy, are you okay?"

This breaks me as I start crying uncontrollably.

"Shit." Is all I hear before Sam leaves the room after he pulled on his boxers.

All I can think is that Sam is somehow mad at me. I roll onto my side and curl into the fetal position as I cry harder than I've ever cried in my life.

 **(Sam POV)**

Why so much blood? I've taken a couple virginities, but none have ever bled as much as my Rosy is now.

I sigh as I enter the bathroom and start filling the bath. I sprinkle some mineral salts and her bubble bath into the warm water before going back to my room. The image I see as I walk into the bedroom breaks my heart.

Rosalyn in the fetal position, blood all over her lower body, bruises starting to form on her inner thighs, tail wrapped around her middle, and the worst part; her beautiful voice, broken into sobs that shake her body.

I slowly walk over to her and gently pick her up. Tears form in my eyes as I feel her stiffen in my arms. I hold her closer to my chest as I walk to the bathroom and close the door.

The tub is quite large so I am able to get in and sit down with her still in my arms. "Rosy, let's get us cleaned up. I'm so sorry."

She looks up at me with her beautiful, crystal, blue eyes, tears still streaming down her face. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I'm the one who hurt you." I hold her closer, even more sad that she thought I was mad at _her_.

"Because I got blood everywhere." She sobs.

"I don't mind the blood. I'm more worried about the amount that came out of you." I explain as I start to clean her body gently.

She sighs in content as she starts to relax.

"Do you regret it, Rosy?" I ask her softly.

She shakes her head. "No, I just wasn't expecting it to hurt that much."

"I'll try harder to make it hurt less next time, I promise."

"Okay." She then nuzzles my neck, biting it gently.

"Rosy, I don't think we should continue. You're still hurt." I say, holding back a moan at the feeling of her teeth against my neck.

"Please, Sammy. I want to feel good." She begs.

I look her in the eyes. "Rosalyn, no. We need to wait for your wounds to heal before we can have sex again. I promise that if you're no longer in pain on your birthday we will make love again." I promise sternly.

She nods in compliance.

 **(An hour later)**

I walk out to the study room of the bunker after making sure Rosy was asleep.

"Oi! What happened to you?" I hear from one of the chairs.

I look up and see Dean on his laptop, obviously looking up a new case.

I clear my throat. "uh… nothing." I lie. I don't really want to bring him into Rosalyn and my sexual life.

He gives me a look that reads 'Suuuuuure'. "Sammy, I thought we weren't lying to each other anymore after you lost your soul."

I sigh. "Dean. This is a little more personal."

"Sam, I hate to push, but we are a little past being too personal." He smiles like he just made a joke.

I shake my head. "If you want an answer to this you have to ask Rosy." I sternly tell him.

He huffs and goes back to working on his laptop. "So, there's a case in New Orleans, Louisiana."

I take a seat across from Dean and open my laptop to look for clues on the case. "What about?"

"Women are going missing and being found in random places in town with no blood." Dean sighs. "Vampires."

"Yeah." I make eye contact with him. "I know we should go check this out, but Rosalyn's birthday is tomorrow. Specifically, her 21st birthday."

"Yeah, we shouldn't bring her with, but we also shouldn't leave her alone here." He thinks out loud, rubbing his face. "Should I go with Cas?"

"I don't know if any of us should leave, she probably has never had a birthday party." I lean back in my chair. "We could bring her with us, it'll take a while to get to Louisiana since we don't fly anyplace. Along the way we could stop at a place for her birthday. You know, cake and all."

"That sounds nice. Did you get anything for her?" He asks, leaning on his hands.

"No, not yet. I was going to go today, but something happened." I slump. ' _What am I going to get her?'_

"You could always send me and Cas to the mall or a store to get something for you to give her." He jokes. "You know how much I Looooove shopping"

I roll my eyes. "Dean you hate shopping"

"For Rosalyn, I'd be willing to shop" He rolls his eyes. "She's basically already my sister-in-law. Also, she's really sweet."

I laugh softly. "I'll take her to the store myself and let her have a shopping spree." I suggest.

"That works too" Dean laughs.

 **(20 minutes later)**

"Hey, Dean." I attempt to get my brother's attention.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"Rosy and I are going to take my car to Louisiana." I tell him.

"Okay? You don't need my permission." He retorts.

"I'm letting you know because she and I are going on a longer road trip after the case is dealt with." I inform.

"Where?" He basically interrogates.

"Well, I was thinking, Florida, D.C., The Mall of America, and other places. I don't think that Rosy's seen more than this part of the states." I shrug.

Dean looks uneasily at me. "Are you sure?"

"Dean, the monsters have been really quieting it down over the last few months. If something happens we will show up still." I promise.

"Okay. Don't forget to bring me back a souvenir." He laughs.

"Dean, Sam." Cas enters the room looking worse for wear.

"Dude, Cas, are you okay?" Dean asks his boyfriend.

Cas just looks at me and shakes his head. "We should sound proof the rooms."

Dean just laughs, knowing exactly why Castiel is tired.

"Well it looks like we will be having the bunker all to ourselves, Cas." Dean suggestively tells Castiel.

"Why's that?" Cas gruffly responds.

"Sam is going to be taking our little Rosy on an adventure. One that isn't in the bedroom." Dean continues.

"Dean" Cas warningly scolds.

"What? He is!" Dean defensively counters.

"Not the point." Cas turns to me. "Call if you need any assistance."

"I will." I respond feeling like a 5th grader being told to do something by their parent. "Hey Cas, thanks for the gift."

"You're welcome, Sam." He smiles.

 **(Three hours later, Rosalyn's POV)**

I walk into the study room to see both Sam and Dean on their laptops, and Castiel lounging on the chaise we purchased a week ago. Cas spots me and gets up, noticing I'm having difficulties walking.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly.

I shake my head, "Nothing Cas. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Rose. Are you sure you're okay?" He warily asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just some time of the month problems." I lie.

He nods, clearly not believing me, but dropping it.

It was at this point that Sam comes over to me, and picks me up bridal style. I grip onto him tightly in surprise. "Hey Rosy, how are you feeling?" He asks me after kissing my forehead.

"I've been better, mostly tired that's all." I respond.

He sits back down at his laptop and I adjust my position so that he can continue to do what he was doing.

"Would you be interested in joining us on a case?" Dean asks.

"When, where, and what?" I lay my head on Sam's shoulder.

"Tomorrow, New Orleans, and Vampires." He answers.

"Tomorrow?" I look at Dean hurt.

"Yeah. We figured that you wanted to get out of the bunker." Dean obliviously states.

"Do any of you guys remember what tomorrow is?" I murmur.

"Yes." They all answer at the same time.

"Tomorrow is your 21st birthday, dear." Sam looks down at me. "We wanted to celebrate your birthday on the way to Louisiana."

"It'll take a while to make it to New Orleans. So, we were going to have a birthday dinner along the way." Cas states.

"How does that sound?" Sam asks, worry laced in his voice.

"That sounds lovely. All I got on my birthdays as a slave was a beating. For every year I got that many whippings. Sometimes they'd forget to stop after the amount they were supposed to because they enjoyed seeing me in pain." I explain.

"Great!" Dean exclaims. "I mean I'm sorry about the beatings. I'm just glad you're okay with a birthday on the road."

We all chuckle.

"Oh, Rosy. We are going to need to stop at a store either on your birthday or after the case is over." Sam whispers into my ear.

"Why?" I ask inquisitively.

"I'll tell you tomorrow once we hit the road for New Orleans." He counters.

I pout, but instead of saying anything I curl up on his lap and fall asleep.

 **ROAD TRIP! I've already planned where they will be going. However, if someone has any ideas of places I might add them to their trip.**

 **Next Chapter: Best Birthday Ever!**


End file.
